


finals week

by koolcatkenma



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, i literally don't know what else to put here, there is cursing im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koolcatkenma/pseuds/koolcatkenma
Summary: Lance didn't study, Keith knows the material, they have one late night and Keith falls asleep. And then madness ensues.aka just a stream of consciousness.





	finals week

“I cannot believe that you didn’t do any of the homeworks.”

“They were labeled as optional!”

“I take it back, you wouldn’t have done any of the homeworks even if they were required to pass.” Keith said, opening his textbook. Lance just pouted and did the same, laying it next to his open binder of notes.

“At least you took notes. I don’t have any from when I took the class last year.”  
Lance, still pouting, scooted closer to Keith, moving so he could listen and watch as he pointed at diagrams.

The final was tomorrow, and Lance hadn’t even begun to study. He had stupidly took six classes this semester so he could take less during his senior year, but it clearly wasn’t working out in his favor. The class he hated the most was the one he was currently trying to learn; Chemistry. It was an elective course that wasn’t required for his major, but was required to graduate and receive all his credits. Science was never his strong suit, and it was clearly showing.

The two started cramming around noon, and continued nonstop until eight, when both of their stomachs were growling so loud they couldn’t hear themselves think.

“Let’s stop for now; I need food and you desperately need a break.” Keith said, stretching. Lance nodded, falling back onto his bed. 

“Dining hall or takeout?”

“Is that even a question? Mcdonalds is only down the road.”

The pair put on their sweatshirts and began the trek to the glowing arches. The campus was dead, not a single soul going out or even walking towards the building. It was Thursday, and usually everybody and their mother would be waiting for their Lyfts to take them to the closest bar for Thirsty Thursday. But no cars where in sight, everything was silent.

“I cannot believe there are no frat boys puking in the bushes tonight.” Lance muttered, walking as far away from said bushes as possible.

“And no screaming drunk girls spilling tea for all to hear.” Keith said, putting his hands in his pockets and shivering. It was the dead of winter and although it wasn’t snowing, it might as well have been. Keith was pretty sure the temperature hadn’t risen above ten degrees in the past two weeks. Lance didn’t seem to mind as he bounded ahead, clearly just as hungry as Keith was. 

They arrived and were greeted by a deserted McDonalds, the only people being the fast food workers joking around in the back. Lance, who was still ahead, went to order. He recited what he always did, both his order and Keith’s, which he knows by heart. The employee nods and after paying Lance goes to sit down. Keith had chosen a seat by the window, with a clear view of the campus. From there they could see the library, which was jammed packed with kids. This was the first week of finals, so every person on campus and a lot of the graduates were in there, getting ready for ‘hell week’. That had basically been what Lance and Keith were doing, except just for Lance. All of Keith’s finals were out of class essays save for the last one, which was English elective, and was in about a week. He had plenty of time to throw Lance a lifesaver while he was drowning.

“I can’t believe Shiro and Allura are in Mexico.” Lance sighed, scrolling through his phone. He turned it around to show Keith a picture of the couple, clad in bathing suits, kissing in front of the sunset. Both had graduated last Spring, and had received jobs straight out of college. They were regularly referred to as the ‘power couple’ by everyone who knew them. Lance sunk down in his chair.

“I want to be home, in my warm state, where it’s always above fifty and snow is a myth.”

Keith smirked. “And I can’t wait to stay here and work the basketball games.”

That made Lance sit up. “You’re staying here? What happened to spending winter break at your Aunt’s house?”

Keith shook his head. “It fell through. She’s getting a divorce, my Uncle is trying to take the house from her, she’s trying to also fuck him over...it’s just a mess.”

His fiend pouted and offered his apologies. Keith waved him off; but Lance almost said something until the cashier called out his name. 

The two ate in silence, scarfing down burgers and chicken nuggets, opting to take their fries and shakes to go. 

Lance was slower on the way back this time, meandering on and off the sidewalk, throwing fries to animals who were hiding in the trees and bushes, stopping to peer into empty classrooms and the dining hall, like he might see someone he knew. Keith stayed back, enjoying his food and watching his friend wander. He had always wondered if he was like this at his house, this scatterbrained and goofy. Keith knew he came from a rather large family, and he was like a second mother to all his siblings and cousins. It always was a three or four hour affair when they video called him, and since they were in different time zones, Lance would end up heading to bed close to 3 am, leading Keith to be the one to wake him up to coffee and a cafeteria muffin the next morning.

Keith also knew that Lance usually did take his studies seriously; ever since freshman year he had consistently made either honor roll or the Dean’s list. This semester was different though, and Keith could feel it. Lance had hung out with him alone less and less, but also was drifting away from the group as well. Keith had honestly been a little surprised when he approached him for help on this final. Keith was happy to help, chalking Lance’s strange behavior to his heavy course load.

They made it back to their building and headed up towards Lance’s room.

“My roommate won’t be back tonight, so we can study for longer than usual, unless of course you need to go to your room and sleep, than you can do that. You’ve already helped me so much, and I am forever grateful.” Lance bowed towards his friend and opened the door for him. Keith kicked his shoes off and jumped onto Lance’s bed.

“I’m not going anywhere, dipshit. We’ve got four more chapters before you’re done, plus the study guide. We only have until eight am tomorrow, so let’s get going!” And the two dove back into their studies.

Fast forward to several hours later and it’s two am. All chapter have been finished, and Lance was currently working on the study guide, the last thing he needed to do. Keith had laid down behind him a while ago, scrolling through his phone while Lance worked.

He was almost finished, just a handful of multiple choice questions left, and then he was good to go. 

“Hey, mullet boy, can you quick check this-” Lance turned around to face his friend and stopped. Keith was curled up behind him, breathing slow and fast asleep. Lance was frozen, unsure of what to do. The room lights were still on, but he was that Keith would wake if he moved. Every time he had fallen asleep on the floor in Hunk’s room, he would wake up before they could even break out the shaving cream. 

“What do I do, what do I do, what do I dooooo!” The boy whispered, looking around the bed. He needed to get all his papers and books off in case his friend moved and knocked them over. But he couldn’t even move, so how was he going to do that?

He waited a couple more seconds, holding his breath the whole time. Keith looked dead almost, his mouth slightly open and his eyes not twitching. His hands were almost all the way inside his sweatshirt, and his legs were pulled up. His head rest on one of Lance’s pillows, and sweater hands lightly gripped his comforter. 

He’s so cute when he sleeps, Lance thought, leaning forward to brush a stray hair off of Keith’s face. As his hand reached out, his sleep deprived brain snapped him back to reality and he jerked his hand back, causing his to lose his balance and fall off his bed. Some papers came with him, but not the heavy textbooks. Lance laid on the floor, prepared to make this his grave and die right as soon as he saw Keith peering at him from the bed, but that moment never happened. He couldn’t hear anything, his heart was pounding in his ears, but he was almost positive his friend hadn’t woken up, proving to him that there was a benevolent god, and not only had they made him bi, but they had him fall madly in love with his best friend. 

Hours seemed to have past before Lance mustered up the courage to sit up, let alone stack the papers around him and stand up. But soon enough he had done both of those things, managing to also clear the bed of textbooks. Keith was still sound asleep, unmoving. Lance had only jumped when Keith decided to sleep talk, mumbling some nonsense. But other than that, he stayed asleep.

The next rational step for Lance was to make himself comfortable on his own floor, because two people couldn’t be comfortable on that tiny ass bed unless they were spooning, and he wasn’t about to rudely wake his friend. Lance draped one of his extra blankets over his friend and shut off the light, laying down on his own makeshift sleeping arrangements, which consisted of the rest of his pillows and some extra blankets he was borrowing from his roommate. 

He fell asleep to the sounds of Keith breathing softly, sleeping like he was at peace.

Keith woke up to the door opening and shoes being kicked off. He assumed Pidge had gotten back from their first exam, and rolled back over, closing his eyes.

“Um, Lance? Didn’t you have an eight am?” Keith’s eyes shot open, and he sat up straight. That was not Pidge. That was Lance’s roommate, Chester. This wasn’t his room, and that meant that this was definitely not his bed.

“Oh shit, hey Keith. Didn’t see you there.” He said, seemingly not surprised. He threw his backpack onto his bed before sitting at his desk. Keith still hadn’t said anything, his mind racing, trying to figure out what happened last night. They studied, Keith laid down to check his phone, Lance was doing his study guide, Keith shut his eyes only for a moment…

“Glad to finally see that Lance confessed. Can’t believe he grew a pair. And you spent the night, so bonus points to him.” Chester pulled out a notebook and his laptop, preparing to study for a final. Keith whipped his head around,and nearly shouted.

”He what?”

Chester looked back at Keith and went pale.

“Aaaahhhh, nothing! I didn’t say anything. Just mumbling to myself about my girlfriend. You know she grows...tomatoes?” He stuttered, sounding unsure of himself. Keith had heard everything clear as day, and suddenly he felt very warm.

“Uh, good for her! Um, I have to go, ah eat something, with, um, myself! Alone, away from here! Good luck!” Keith ran from the room, forgetting his backpack and his shoes in his hurry to get out of there. 

He ran down the hall, dodging students who barely noticed him. He couldn’t breathe, and as he nearly threw himself down the stairs, he hoped that Pidge was still at the library.

Thankfully they were somewhere that wasn’t their room. Keith collapsed onto his bed face down before the door was even closed. This didn’t help with his breathing, it actually didn’t help at all, but his mind was racing and his body was hot and numb, 

Lance likes me LancelikesmeLancelikesme...Lance?

Suddenly Keith was filled with a different warmth, one that started in his chest and bloomed outward; spreading to his shoulders and up his neck, down into his stomach and make his toes curl. 

I like Lance

Keith’s breathing slowed, and his mind began to calm down. He was coming to a realization that had been hidden in him for quite a while. And instead of scaring him, it made him feel a lot better about himself. If he had realized it before he found out that Lance felt the same, then there would have been some issues, like never being able to be around Lance’s stupidly pretty face or watch his long fingers type again. He was glad that they were reading the same book, but the question was:

How did they get onto the same page?

Turns out, it was easier than previously expected.

Keith hadn’t locked his door, so it was no surprise that Lance didn’t even have to knock. Instead he just burst in, paper in hand, screaming.

“I passed! I passed! Keith I passed! I did better than pass, I got a one fucking hundred!” Lance was smiling so hard Keith was sure his face was going to break open. He continued to dance around his room, waving the piece of paper around proudly.

“God, I’m so happy I could fucking kiss you right now!” Lance must not have heard his words, but Keith did. And suddenly, Keith grew a pair.

His lips met Lance’s almost mid shout, his hands coming up to his shoulders, almost like he was bringing Lance down. His friend was obviously surprised, but it wasn’t like Lance to stop a good thing, and he knew this was better than a good thing. He dropped the paper and brought his arms down and around Keith’s waist, tentative at first, but after a nudge from the boy himself, he squeezed him tight to his body. Keith’s arms went up and around Lance’s neck, as he pushed his body up against Lance’s. They were both so warm, but neither minded. Lance took the lead, pressing his lips against Keith’s harder, swiping his tongue along his top lip. Keith parted his lips and ran his tongue along Lance’s bottom lip, feeling the roughness of it. Lance’s hands wandered, rubbing his back coming up to his shoulders, down past his butt, brushing past the line of his boxers, ghosting over bare skin…

Apparently, nobody locks doors anymore, because in comes a very indifferent Pidge, plopping their stuff down on the floor as Keith and Lance throw themselves towards different walls. They were both red, brushing off their clothes and trying to make it seem as if nothing was happening. 

“Fucking finally. If you guys had done this after break, I would have owed Hunk and Shiro $50.” Pidge huffed, leaving again. Once the door was shut, Keith ran over and locked it this time, still staring wide eyed.

“Well, I guess everyone knew, huh.”

“Well no shit Sherlock. I had to hear it from your roommate!” Lance blushed and looked away. Keith sighed and walked over to Lance, who was sitting on Keith's bed. He jumped up next to him, leaning onto his side. “Let’s just agree to a.) always lock the freaking door and b.) pretend that we aren’t both total idiots.”

“Well, speak for yourself-”

“Lance.”

“Yeah yeah yeah. It’s a good thing you’re pretty.”

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda set this up for another chapter, so if anyone would like to have it, i'll write it. my firs piece in over of year (i hate school and writers block)
> 
> Comment!! it makes my day :))
> 
> tumblr: happiishiro


End file.
